Legendary Sannin
by RandomlyYours
Summary: Naruto doesn’t see himself in one person, doesn’t see his teammates in their respective mentors. Why should he? Warnings inside


**a/n** - I got sick off all the fics comparing Team Seven to the Sannin. I mean, hello? No one compares let's say...Kiba to Iruka, and the man taught Kiba for years at the Academy. I hope you enjoy it, I wrote this in literally five minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and Company...but I will as soon as I can get to Japan and kidnap Kishimoto.

**Summary**: Naruto doesn't see himself in one person, doesn't see his teammates in their respective mentors. Why should he? Warnings inside

**Character Search Engine:** Naruto, Sasuke

**Rating**: T for vulgarity and hints of shonen-ai as well as drinking

-------And the story starts...NOW!---------

They sometimes compare them to the fucking Legendary Sannin, Naruto will sometimes snort to himself as he sits alone in his house, having a cup of sake, a bad trait he picked up from Sakura who got it from Tsunade, one of the said legendary Sannin and Sakura's mento as well as the Godaime.

Naruto can't see Sakura as Tsunade, can't see her as the blonde woman that took the pink-haired girl under her wing, no Naruto can't see Sakura the way most people can. Tsunade is strong, and so is Sakura, but Tsunade spent years, decades without hope only to regain it by meeting Konoha's sunshine. Sakura doesn't lose hope, and Naruto knows the pink-haired girl won't lose hope as long as she's alive, or rather as long as there are people with good in their hearts alive.

Sakura, in that way will have hope forever. Her hope will get destroyed everyday, but it'll be even quicker to build up then it was destroyed.

If Naruto had to compare Sakura to anyone, it would be Shizune-neechan, what with both of them responsible, and both of them strong, without really looking it. Like a damn tsunami, Naruto thinks to himself, you don't see 'em coming till the last minute.

Tsunade has a strength that shines nowadays, ever since she got her hope back, but Sakura's strength is more of a subtle glow, at least that's how it seems to Naruto. Then again, Naruto's a bit of a dumbass the drunken boy will think to himself at these rare moments.

Naruto can understand why people compare Sasuke to Orochimaru. Both of them betrayed Konohakurage to gain more power, and after all, isn't Sasuke Orochimaru's apprentice?

But, Sasuke isn't pure evil like Orochimaru was when he fled Konoha, no Sasuke hadn't killed dozens of people before he ran away. Didn't Sasuke flinch from gaining the ultimate power, didn't Sasuke NOT kill him, even though Naruto knows in every bone that Sasuke could have killed him. Naruto shivers as he remembers the feeling that his best friend, his fucking best friend could've killed him, and for a while wanted to.

It's the fact that, at least to Naruto, that Sasuke isn't anything like Orochimaru that has him secure in his beliefs that one day, hopefully Sasuke will come back. At least, Naruto hopes.  
If Sasuke was anyone at all, it might be Momochi Zabuza, a man long dead but someone Naruto will never be able to forget. They both are painted as evil, but Naruto and anyone who bothers to look underneath the underneath would see that.

They compare Naruto to Jiriyia, the Ero-Sennin of all things Naruto will think to himself in disgust. Not that his mentor is a bad person, but Jiriaya is just as guilty of leaving Konoha as anyone. Naruto has sworn to himself that he'll only leave the village if it's to protect it.

The villagers who whisper may argue that both have their perversions, both were the odd man

out in their respective Genin Teams but Naruto will just snort at that.

Somehow, Naruto doubts that Jiriaya had to deal with being hated for a choice he never made. And it's not like Naruto is a pervert, he wouldn't use Oiroke no justu (Sexy no Jutsu) if it didn't work.

Naruto likes to think himself as himself. He can't find anyone to compare himself to, that no one in the history has ever managed to be him. Even Gaara, the Kazekage and fellow Jinchuuriki had a family, had a name (though Naruto had no idea what it was)

He's like Gaara, he was hated

Naruto's like Sasuke, growing up alone.

Naruto resemble's Iruka, with outstanding kindess.

Naruto borrows some of his qualities from Tsunade, who fights to protect his memories.

The blond boy is like Kakashi, an enigma.

Naruto knows he's a bit like Orochimaru, his craving to learn more jutsu then anyone sometimes scares him.

Naruto sees a bit of himself in everyone.

And that's why Team 7 can never be a second 'Legendary Sannin'.

They're far too different.

At that thought, Naruto will stumble into his bed, falling asleep to dreams of black eyes and even darker hair and a soul, slowly being tainted unless Naruto can cleanse it's owner.

---------End Angst...NOW---------

**A/n** Whoo! Different then my usual SasuNaru stories (or ItaNaru...) So, what did you think? Read and Review please. The last part didn't make sense, but it was my really, really bad craving to add a hint of SasuNaru in this. I'M AN ADDICT!


End file.
